I Need You
by thiefqueenbakura17
Summary: What will happen to Bakura after his love is taken from him? MXM; Thiefshipping. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Bakura stood frozen in shock.

He had just been told the most horrifying news anyone could ever be told in the waiting room of a hospital: "He never made it off the table."

"I'm sorry, but he was close to death before he even arrived here. The bullet went—"

The doctor stopped talking then, for Bakura, who couldn't bear to hear anymore, had just run outside into the once gorgeous starry night.

* * *

><p>This night had started off as perfect as they come. Bakura and his boyfriend, Marik, were on their 6th official date, and everything was going absolutely perfect, well, as perfect as it could get for sadistic people like them. Marik, dressed in his usual lavender and khaki pants, was once again, talking to Bakura about his lack of fashion sense.<p>

"But Bakurrrrrraaaaaaaaaa."

"No Marik! I will NOT wear that bloody thing!"

"Why notttttt?" Marik whined, "It'll look good on you!"

"Marik…it looks good on YOU. YOU can pull of the midriff look, I can't. I will stick to my own clothes, thanks."

This was always how their dates started out, at least when Marik chose where they were going first. They'd always end up at some clothing store, where Marik would try to persuade Bakura to buy a midriff shirt so like his own, and Bakura would refuse point-blank. Their usual argument would follow, and when Bakura won, they'd head off for a restaurant. The walks there were always the same. They'd hold hands, oblivious to the stares of passing strangers, lost in their own world. Marik would then say something oh so like him, Bakura would playfully smack him in the head, and they'd continue on.

This time it was different.

The shortest route from the store Marik picked to the exquisite restaurant Bakura pick took them through a rough neighborhood, full of occurring drug deals, and excessive violence. Bakura looked intimidating enough, his long white hair and pale skin glowing in the moonlight. But Marik, looking very effeminate, attracted many malicious stares from creepy onlookers standing in the darkness. They didn't even need to see the people there to know they were being watched. They could feel their eyes on them, watching them, waiting for the right moment. Bakura pulled on Mariks' had and began to walk slightly faster, hoping to get out of there FAST. They were almost to a busy street in the city, when a figure jumped out and blocked their way.

"Well helloo there." said the man, speaking to Marik directly, "You're a pretty boy, aren't you?"

"Back off." Bakura said with a menacing snarl.

The man held up his hands in mock fear, as many other men began to crowd around the two lovers.

"B-Bakura…"Marik stuttered in fear.

"Stay close."

"BAKURAAAA!"

Two of the men had suddenly grabbed Marik away from Bakura, while two others had grabbed the latter. Bakura managed to punch one in the face, and made to run towards Marik, when he heard a bang and looked over towards Marik. He stood there in shock for a second, and then he fell to the ground, moaning in agony. The two men that had held him were laughing, and Bakura broke. He knocked out the two holding him and sprinted to the nearest gas station, calling 911. When he and the police and ambulance arrived at the spot, the men had gone, and Marik lay there, alone, bleeding profusely from the wound in his chest. Bakura couldn't bear to look at him like that, so he turned away and went to tell the story to the police. Then he sat in that dreary, off-white waiting room, waiting, hoping. When he received that horrible news, and ran off into the night, he ran back into his apartment that he and Marik shared. But he couldn't make it into the building. He couldn't hold his sobs in any longer. Right at the door, he collapsed, and let his sobs take over his body.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he woke up stiff.<p>

Surprisingly, he hadn't been arrested, seeing as he was sleeping outside of a building. He sat up, feeling worse than he ever had before.

However, he didn't know why.

_Why do I feel so terrible today?_ Bakura thought to himself.

He pulled his key from his pocket and made his way up to his apartment, thinking he could get a better sleep, and still wondering what happened.

_I wonder if Marik has made breakfast. _

He unlocked his apartment, and it all caught up with him.

**_Marik. _**

Bakura stood in the doorway and just stared at his apartment. Marks of Marik were everywhere. His multiple midriff shirts still on the couch from when he was deciding what to wear, the bowls in the sink from is excessive consumption of ice cream, it was all there. Bakura did not cry however. He made his way to his bedroom, to that special drawer in his dresser, and pulled out his knife collection.

Bakura then broke for the second time.

He threw knives at the wall in the bedroom, ran back out into the main room and threw more. He went around, smashing lamps, plates, and even the television, all with his bare hands. Bleeding, he worked his way toward his liquor cabinet, grabbed the 3 strongest he could find, and began to drink his sorrow away. After the second bottle, he couldn't see straight, he couldn't feel anymore. He collapsed for the second time, then blacked out.

* * *

><p>He woke up 12 hours later, but stayed slumped on the ground.<p>

He went through many memories in his head about his short time with Marik, and ended up in tears once more. He didn't have the strength or the will to get up and do anything.

_I'll just die here…_

He threw his head back against the wall and sobbed away his pain. Suddenly, an intense wave of that 'someone is here' feeling washed over him, and he stopped crying but did not open his eyes.

He then stood up, and started to make his way back to his bedroom, thinking that someone had heard about what happened and had come to check up on him. When he found that he couldn't even walk two feet without getting immensely dizzy, he fell again, facing a corner, and began to cry again.

But with him being in his dizzy spell, he didn't notice the shadow clad figure standing in front of the door.

The figure walked over to stand behind Bakura, who noticed nothing, until the figure had put a gentle, tanned hand on his shoulder. Bakura turned around slowly and stared at the beautiful, glowing figure in front of him. Then the figure spoke:

"Hello Bakura."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First story I have written since my writers block. Constructive criticism would be GREATLY appreciated! -Bakura<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I changed this category from 'romance/ tragedy' to 'romance/hurt/comfort', for _reasons. -_grins-**

**Disclaimer. I really wish I did, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>"M—Marik?"<p>

"Yeah. I'm here"

Marik made to comfort Bakura, but was surprised when a pale hand pushed his away from his shoulder, not unkindly however.

"You're…really here?"

"I am."

"Not an illusion…"

Bakura sat there for a full 5 minutes, just staring at Marik, trying to comprehend everything.

Marik, thinking Bakura was drinking in his features, offered the latter a weak smile, telling him everything would be ok.

He didn't smile back.

"Marik…you. Scared. THE. FUCK OUT OF ME. You DIE on me, and you…you come back…!"

Bakura was so enraged, he couldn't find the words to string together a coherent sentence. For every word Bakura said, a punch was thrown into Mariks' chest.

"Ow, Bakura! What the fuck? What IS your problem?"

"I just told you, you dim-witted fuck head!"

"How can you blame ME for what happened?"

"Fine. Explain."

"Well…I did die. But I guess I was…up Above? I mean…I looked down, and I could see you, I could see you in that hospital, and I could see me…in this little room, but I was…broken, and blood covered. And I saw you run home and fall asleep in the front steps. And I was…well of course; I was heartbroken, because I couldn't be there with you to help you through the pain…the pain that _I _caused. Then you woke up, and I watched you come in here, and go insane, and destroy our stuff…and it just…it killed me to see you like that. And then…I fell. I mean…I felt my body literally _fall_ out of the sky…and I ended up right outside our apartment. Then…well, this happened."

Bakura could only sit there.

"Marik…I'm sorry."

He rose up off the floor and made his way to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a hurt Marik behind.

* * *

><p>Bakura threw himself down on his bed in sheer confusion.<p>

_How does this even happen? Does the Rod have anything to do with it?_

Bakura sat up suddenly.

That was it. The Rod.

Bakura suddenly burst out of the room and into Marik.

"Marik! Where's the Rod?"

"Um…right here, Bakura. Why-?"

"Give it to me!"

He examined the Rod, looking for something, anything, that could be a sign.

He was thinking of Mariks' Dark Side. Mariku.

They had banished him to the Shadow Realm about a half a year ago, after Battle City, and Bakura was glad he was gone for good. Mariku had tried, and almost succeeded, in tearing up Marik and Bakuras' newly formed relationship, by killing Bakura. So, Bakura obviously had a good reason for despising the darker half.

At last, after groping every inch of the Millennium Rod, he felt it.

A sudden change in the Rods energy. This must have been how Marik returned. Bakura used the power of his Millennium Ring to tap into the powers of the Rod, and, from what he could tell, this energy was not dangerous. It just seemed like a harmless bit of magic, for which he was grateful.

He turned around to face Marik, to apologize for earlier.

"Marik…I'm so sorry for how I reacted earlier. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd never get to see you again. The shock of looking up to see you standing in front of me was too much. I'm…sorry…"

He walked over to Marik, putting his arms around him waist and slipping the Rod into his back pocket, and kissed him softly on the lips. He was just as warm as Bakura remembered. He backed away from Marik and announced that he was now going to make a special meal, Mariks' favorite, ice cream with almonds. Bakura always said that ice cream didn't count as a meal, and had never made it as one. Marik usually had to make it himself. But today was special. Today Bakura got his Marik back.

"Marik! I have your ice cream!"

"Bakura."

Marik sat in the couch, his face hidden in shadow.

"Bakura…do you really love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it…please."

"Of course I love you Marik! Now take your ice cream."

He took it, and he and Bakura ate in silence for a while.

Bakura couldn't help but notice that Marik was starting to act like he did when Mariku possessed him. He was sullen; it seemed that nothing would make him happy. Not even Mint Oreo ice cream with almonds made him happy. Bakura even told him he loved him, and he barely cracked a smile. He thought nothing of it, however. He figured it was just stress, of everything that was going on.

"Marik, you seem really sad and tired…what's up?"

"I don't, know, I think it's just the stress. It was really stressful sitting up there, watching you. And I've felt really tired ever since I arrived here…"

"I think you need to go to bed."

"Oh I will Bakura, just let me finish my ice cream. You go on to bed. I'm sure you're tired too."

"Alright. If you're sure. I love you Marik."

"I love you too Bakura."

Bakura smiled and turned away, entering his room and shutting the door.

Marik smiled darkly.

Then, all of a sudden, a dark shadow swept over Marik as he suddenly changed expression from stressed and tired to evil and manipulative.

"Fool…" Mariku muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
